vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flamberge
|-|Flamberge= |-|Repentant Retaliator= Summary Flamberge is an antagonistic character in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby Star Allies. She is one of the Three Mage-Sisters and a member of the Jambastion cult. She is sent by Hyness to collect the Dark Hearts that were scattered around the universe so they can revive their Dark Lord, Void Termina. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Flamberge Origin: Kirby Star Allies Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: One of the Three Mage-Sisters, Blazing General, Bringer of Flame, Hot-blooded red priestess, Repentant Retaliator (The Mage-Sisters had that title during Heroes in Another Dimension, which presumably isn't applicable afterwards), Star Ally (In Star Allies) Powers and Abilities: (Note that there is no distinction between her keys in this section.) By herself= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Likely Breaking the Fourth Wall (Featured as an avatar on the Japanese Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter account, in which she explains things to the public), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, she can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting herself, when she can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire), Immortality (Type 3), Magic, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Capable of summoning her blade. The Three Mage-Sisters summoned the Warp Star at the end of Heroes in Another Dimension, which doesn't appear for Kirby and allies in the bad ending), Able to enlarge her sword, Duplication of weaponry, Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies gives them that same power. Can bestow fire powers to others), Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars and the Star Allies Sparkler), Resistance to Morality Manipulation & Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts. Even after Kirby used an amped Friend Heart on the Mage-Sisters, which was notably done after having them defeated and unconscious, they weren't under the effects of extreme happiness and affection towards Kirby & allies, instead barely collaborating with them), Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, she isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom), Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Marx) |-|Optional Equipment= As before, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With various food items and health Power-Up Hearts, which heals all vitality), Invulnerability (With Invincibility Candy), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought Kirby & 3 Star Allies as superior to King Dedede and Meta Knight under the influence of Jamba Hearts, whose powers were boosted to the point of making them fight longer with their influence than what they could on their own. Superior to Francisca. Inferior to Void Termina as her power was used as a small fraction of what it took to revive him) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Received an increase in power and, while teaming up with the retaliators Francisca & Zan Partizanne, they fought Kirby & 3 Star Allies as superior to Corrupt Hyness) | At least Multi-Solar System level (As before. Can assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, including herself, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina), able to negate durability with Friend Hearts Speed: Massively FTL+ (Initially comparable to Kirby and the Star Allies, which includes characters such as Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Gooey and Ribbon. Comparable to Francisca and was tasked with her same mission to find the dark hearts that rained down across the "galaxy" and bring them to Hyness. Can become a member of the Star Allies herself and be contend equally with Morpho Knight and Void Termina. Along with other Star Allies, she can chase and keep up with the Jamba Hearts several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (Delivered blows with Kirby and the Star Allies) | At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Withstood heavy blows coming from Kirby and the Star Allies) | At least Multi-Solar System level | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Kirby) Range: Extended melee range with her sword, interstellar with projectiles/attacks (Should be comparable to Kirby) Standard Equipment: Her sword. *'Optional Equipment:' None | None | Power-Up Hearts, various food items and Invincibility Candy *'Can Create/Summon:' Nothing | Nothing | A Friend Star, could also summon a Warp Star with Francisca & Zan Partizanne Intelligence: As a general, presumably high (Multiple Jammerjab are part of the Jambastion culc, Flamberge is their superior). Possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina Weaknesses: Water. She also appears to be hotheaded and impatient. Keys: In Kirby Star Allies' main story | Repentant Retaliator | Post-Heroes in Another Dimension Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note that there is no distinction between her keys in this section. Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Flamberge making use of a Friend Heart *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Adeleine transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, she uses this power to mobilize herself or regroup with mates faster. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Flamberge generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to her objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Flamberge. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell:' A technique that, depending on the game, either resurrects dead allies or merely heals them from being defeated & unconscious. Both uses are applied to their users as they are doing the same process over what seems to be the same spell given the same name. Initially appearing in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and revive them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. On the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe & Super Kirby Clash games the Kirbys there could even obtain items to improve their ability to resurrect others. Before the latter game, in Kirby Star Allies, every playable character became able to "Revive" defeated allies, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls and it's notable how some are still breathing. *'Team Attack:' In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Optional Equipment |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Flamberge becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy she touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Flamberge summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist her *Bandana Waddle Dee *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *Francisca, Flamberge & Zan Partizanne |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Flamberge uses this item on her own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Feats *Survived Void Termina's death explosion in the form of a supernova, being near the epicenter moments before it and distancing an unknown amount of space. Gallery Flamberge.png|Flamberge DWIAOyfVAAA7Vwl.jpg The_Three_Mage-Sisters_praying.gif Corrupt_Flamberge-Concept_Artwork.png VS_Flamberge_(Soul_Melter_EX)_•_Kirby_Star_Allies.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Game Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Loyal Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Priests Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Healers Category:Playable Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Summons Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Star Allies Category:Tier 4